The Angel Within
by RoseOnTheGrave
Summary: what if tohru's dad wasn't a honda but a sohma and her mother dropped the name when he died? what if akito had tired of tohru and thought it was time for her to go? what would happen if you found out about tohru and her twin yuri?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hi all this is my first fic ive posted im not too good at stories but i thought i would give it a try as i love reading them on here i thought i would postone lol. Reviews are welcome because i needto know whatyou people think and i need to know if ican actually write anything decent.

I do not own fruits basket

* * *

The Angel Within

"I will not allow" came a girlish voice

"Allow what sir?" a more restrained male voice was heard

"I will not allow that silly little girl to remain, Hatori I order you to wipe that girls memory" a slight shuffle was heard as a shoji was opened, a figure wearing a black and soft pink robe slowly moved out looking behind him as Hatori spoke up again

"Are you sure that is wise sir?"

At this statement the other turned around face set in a hardened glare staring straight at Hatori "Are you trying to disobey me?"

"No Akito I was merely asking" Hatori voice would have sent chill to the normal ear as it was as cold as ice

"Good" was all Akito replied before turning round and stalking out of Hatori's room

He watched as Akito left his head hung low though to the normal person he would have not moved an inch to him he had moved a mile, his emotions while restrained cried out in sorrow

* * *

Tohru slipped on her shoes as she reached the door and she slowly walked outside and shut the door with a smart snap. Tohru fastened her coat and walked forward. 'I at least want to say goodbye to Yuki' she thought slowly to herself. After a few paces Tohru stopped and turned around her eyes focused on the roof. "Goodbye Kyo" she called up to the cat as he sulked on the roof as normal. All she got in return was a sort of grunt mixed with something sounding like 'whatever'. Tohru smiled and turned around again walking slowly through the woods. Soon she arrived at Yuki's secret base and for a moment she stood in silence staring at him. Yuki was kneeled next to his vegetable patch and was tending to them but his animal senses told him of her presence. Yuki straightened up and turned around his eyes met Tohru's and he smiled. "Hello Mrs. Honda" he said simply in his dreamy voice.

"Hello Yuki" she smiled

"Weren't you planning on going out this afternoon?" he asked. Tohru nodded and smiled "Yes I'm getting picked up shortly" she smiled at him. "I just wanted to say…I just wanted to say goodbye" she said softly "So Goodbye Yuki". Yuki didn't say anything he just stood with his mouth slightly open staring at Tohru in surprise. "Uh…right" he said after a moment.

Somewhere in the distance a car horn sounded and Tohru looked round, then back at Yuki. "Goodbye" she said again she then smiled before she turned around and ran. Yuki stared after her, he was so sure he had seen something in her eyes when she had said goodbye something like regret. Then the way she said goodbye, it sounded very, very final to Yuki as though she didn't expect to see him again. "Goodbye" Yuki whispered. Yuki then finished up what he was doing and walked back to the house still wondering.

* * *

Tohru sat inside a large room on the cold wooden floor, she felt uneasy about what was about to happen. 'Oh mom' she prayed to herself silently. Some slight movement near the doors caught her attention she turned her head and saw Momiji standing at the door. "Oh Momiji!" she exclaimed a smile across her face, but Momiji didn't say anything he just looked sad and he turned away so that Tohru could no longer see him. The smile slipped from her face and she focused her attention on her hands, which were in her lap, she heard more movement and Tohru was almost afraid to look up. "Do you understand?" Tohru's head shot up and she saw Hatori standing this, his face as cool as ever but handsome his hair fell over his left eye and for once he was missing his white coat. Hatori was wearing dark trousers and a white shirt his tie was loose and his top button was undone, he had his hands in his pocket. Tohru nodded grimly to show she understood. Hatori was stood in the doorway and he walked forward his cold eyes fixed directly upon her. "Um…Hatori" she muttered her voice echoing sweetly. Hatori said nothing but he was listening. "Can I would I still be able to be friends with Yuki and the others. Hatori paused before he answered he stepped forward so he was stood in front of Tohru "No you will not be able to see them again you will only be able to speak to them if it relates to school matters" Hatori said his voice still emotionless. Then Hatori kneeled in front of Tohru his eyes fixed on her, and then he looked away and sighed. "Close your eyes" he instructed. Tohru hesitated before complying but she put her trust in Hatori and she closed her eyes.

Hatori raised his hand and put his thumb and middle finger on either side of Tohru's eyes, his palm covering them. Tohru shuddered and was still 'Oh mom I really don't want to leave Yuki, Kyo or Shigure' she thought. The scene hung for a moment and then Hatori's voice shattered the silence. "I'm sorry I really am" he whispered. Then the strangest thing happened a single tear fell from Hatori's left eye and he closed them and pushed with his mind. He thought of the Sohma family and the zodiac curse and only that and he pushed and pushed. With a flash of white light Tohru was blown backwards by some invisible force, she lay sprawled on the floor her eyes closed her hair fanning out around her. Hatori was still kneeled with his hand in the air; he let it drop to his side and stood up. The room looked even darker and depressing to Hatori and the sight of Tohru on the floor tightened his heart. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. Then Hatori swept out of the room just as Akito swept in, the two eyes met an there seemed to be some inner struggle in Hatori's and Akito noticed that and his own eyes flared with anger. "Is it finished?" Akito asked his voice cold and harsh. Hatori stepped passed him. "It is," he said simply before walking away. Akito watched him go and then turned into the room, he slid the door closed behind him and then went and sat against a wall, the light was fading as the sun set. Akito sat and waited for Tohru to wake up.

Tohru stirred her head hurt so badly she thought she was going to scream at first but then the pain subsided and her eyes flickered open. Tohru saw Akito's face swim into focus, she shook her head slightly and blinked several times. "A…A…Akito" she muttered. The smile fell from his face "You remember!" he hissed. It wasn't a question. Tohru sat up and looked around the dark room. "Yes" she whispered. Akito stood up and she remained seated, she shook her head. "The Sohma's" she muttered. "Yuki and Kyo" she muttered again. Akito stood in front of her just as Hatori had. "I suppose I better go" she muttered again and stood up. Akito moved so fast Tohru didn't see it coming. Akito grabbed her hair and struck her round the face with his free hand. "No! I'm not finished with you yet!" he screamed, he hit her again with such force Tohru was thrown into the wall, she slid down it in a heap.

Her throat seemed to have frozen, her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst her eyes were wide with horror. Akito dragged her to the centre of the room and forced her to look into his eyes. "We don't need you" he hissed softly "Your worthless to us!" he pushed her away from him and she fell to the floor. Just then his foot seemed to come out of no where and it hit her sharply in the chest and fire spread throughout, then he kicked her in the stomach. Tohru curled into a ball as he continued to kick every part of her he could reach. Akito pulled her up so she was kneeling and again he looked at her and punched her in the face. Tohru felt her body fly backwards into the wall once more, a gruesome crack echoed through the room and Tohru felt pain seep through her right arm as she slumped to the floor. Tohru didn't brace herself she want even surprised at the inevitable bows from Akito that followed, she just lay there limp. Her vision fading her hearing vanishing, her breath coming in painful, harsh ragged breaths. Just before everything blacked out, just before Tohru thought she would die she heard a cold harsh laugh that etched itself into her mind, to stay with her forever.

* * *

The house was a wreck, there were laundry piles in every corner imaginable, the fridge was empty and the stove was black from failed attempts at cooking. A small soft gurgle broke the silence as for the hundredth time Shigure's stomach rumbled, he had resigned himself to his study when they found Tohru had gone missing. Kyo had done his famous act and had not moved an inch from the roof since the night she left only coming down for the odd toilet break other wise he would not move, his temper from that day had gone from bad to worse to unbearable even the very day seemed to annoy him and Yuki had stayed away as well day to day he would almost always be at his secret base tending to the fresh strawberries that were ready to be picked. On his tenth journey back form the base he had come home carrying a large bowl of freshly picked strawberries. He walked solemnly to the kitchen each step dragged after the other; he placed the bowel on the counter staring into the distant. He sat silently for a moment or two before there was a knock and the door and in an instant all three of the Sohma's were at the door panting hard form the sudden excursion, in another instant Yuki had grabbed the door and flung it open only to se the ever stoic form of Hatori there faces dropped and they were about to close the door in his face when they noticed a bundle of cloth the size of a small girl in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Its been a while since i updated this story or any other for the matter but i was able to thanks to a couple of pursistant friends.

I dont own fruits baskets or anything related to it.

* * *

Both Yuki and Kyo looked at the bundle and wondered what they both hoped and fear would be hidden in the white cloth, Shigure moved towards Hatori his look that of a lost puppy "Tori please tell me that's not who I think it is?" Hatori looked at Shigure before pulling the white cloth hood over the person head. All three of Shigure's house gasped and looked at the sleeping face of an angel in Hatori's arms, her long brown hair covering a small part of her face, her eyes closed and slightly bruised.

At sight of the bruises Yuki and Kyo began to flare up " Hatori do u by any chance know what happened to her?" he nodded solemnly before moving aside the other climbing the stair up to Tohru's room. The other stood still confusion written clearly on each other face before Shigure spoke "why don't we wait for Tori down here so he can tell us what happened to our dear little flower" the name was spoken in merely a whisper almost as if he was scared that speaking her name would brake the dream of her return.

After a minute or two Hatori made his way into the living room and to the table, followed by Shigure who had made some tea for the four of them.

"Did Tohru mention anything before she left to you?" Hatori looked at the three at the table, all shrugged at the question as the only thing said was goodbye and to then it had seemed as though she was going to Uo's or Hana's. "3 days ago I picked Tohru up to take her to the main house as a request from Akito" the other looked at him in shock.

"What did Akito want with her" hissed Yuki his purple eyes narrowed dangerously

"He decided that he had, had enough and ordered me to wipe her memory and send her away"

"What do you mean away?" screamed Kyo as he launched himself at Hatori only to be held back by both Yuki and Shigure. " I know your upset but an order is an order and I had to follow it" Hatori replied his face still neutral. "I know Hatori but why miss Honda has she shown nothing but kindness and you repay her by trying to send her away, order or not Hatori I know your still human" Yuki voice was cold bereft of all feeling as he stared at Hatori. "I must be going" Hatori stood up not waiting for the others and left.

Kyo was abruptly let go as Yuki made his way upstairs and Shigure went back to his office, Kyo went upstairs jumping from his window onto the roof were the nights cool air ruffled his orange locks. Yuki instead of going to his room went into Tohru's slowly as though not to make a sound that could wake. He looked at her face; in the pale moonlight her eyes held dark marks as did her arms that were visible.

He went rigid anger flowing through his being as he marched into his room laying on the bed thinking of the horror she must have been through before succumbing to restful sleep.

After a while he woke up hearing the door of the house go, he sat up looking to the window as he saw Tohru running into the forest surrounding the house. He freaked literally moving to get out of bed tangling himself in the sheets he moved into the landing running

* * *

"Hush Yuri hush" whispered a voice unlike any other itself seemed to be like the wind passing almost silently through the barren forest its very existence could be denied by those of little faith but the one who heard was on his last limits of faith. Yuki stopped dead in his tracks as a breeze ran past his hair dancing to the winds silent tune but to Yuki it wasn't silent the voices to him range clear. He moved on the ball of his foot as he turning almost all the way around as he made to move from where the sound came from. His senses already tens he ran like there was no tomorrow dodging the trees, bush and the occasional wild animal that happened to cross his path. For what seemed like an hour to him were mere seconds to others he ran, but as soon as he seemed to start he had finished. Before him but a few scarce feet away she lay there on the floor seemingly not alone as he looked up he could see for the barest of seconds two others standing with her. It was as if he had lost control his body felt numb as his right arms seemingly went form his side rising up in one swift motion. His fingers flexing out as if to grasp the very air itself, to his surprise the figures themselves seemed to disappear into the very air he had tried to grasp moments before.

He blinked once then twice then once again to make sure he wasn't seeing things but it didn't change again she laid there her form shaking with chocked back sobs. His heart wrenched at the sight of how such a strong girl had been broken like this. He moved forward, his feet standing on the twigs before him that broke as he went. He came ever closer merely inches away from her he fell to his knees worry evident on his face.

"Tohru are you ok?" he reached out to touch her but as he did she flinched her form backing away ever so slightly "who are you?" her voice was hoarse from the almost constant crying.

Three words just three simple words were enough to break that quiet simplicity he had come to care for. She had forgotten him, maybe she had forgotten all of them but he forced himself to smile though inside he was tearing himself into pieces with the force of the sorrow ripping through his heart.

"Please…please just come with me and it will all be ok" his voice was strained the tears welling up in his violet eyes though he refused to let them fall but despite what he wanted they did fall crystal tears ran rivers down his flushed cheeks. Slowly the girl looked at him her head cocked to the side in confusion. He dropped his head he knew the tears had left their watery prison and were landing softly on the darkened earth beneath his feet. She sat up pulling herself up onto her knees confusion was still evident on her face as she moved to kneel next to Yuki. Her small hands moved to cup his face lifting it to meet her own. He left out a soft gasp as he felt her hands on his face he opened his eyes to find hers level with his dull blue met soft violet and it seemed like this had happened before.

Flashback

They ran like there was no tomorrow both Yuki and Kyo raced back to Shigure's house. It didn't matter if they were going to miss the banquet it wasn't as important as what they had left behind. Both seemed to realise after Hana explanation how Tohru must have felt. She would have felt so alone this time after all this was her first new years without her mum and she would surely be upset. Neither cared that the other was there as they ran into the living room to find Tohru sitting at the table the lone photo of her mother that she kept beside her always was on the table. Tohru herself had looked at them in shock only for them to find that she had been crying. Yuki being the gentle 'prince' he was had moved over to her kneeling before her and wiping the tears away.

End of flashback

Just like she was now her soft hand's moving gently across he face wiping any sign of the shed tears away. " Why are you crying?" her tone was flat and emotionless but somehow still made no difference to Yuki's broken heart. He forgot himself again, as his body seemed to move without his command his hands moved up clasping both of hers in his own. At the first contact she seemed to change again becoming withdrawn her form moving back and shaking "please just leave me alone" this time it was Yuki's turn to looks confused he didn't understand what was wrong. Without another thought he moved towards her again but wasn't given the chance for in an instant Kyo had steeped in between them his usual cocky grin on his face.

"Why don't you back off you damn rat?" he said crossing his arms across his chest as he spoke. At this Yuki got off of his feet standing to face Kyo his dark eyes staring into his red ones as though in silent challenge. "Listen you stupid cat I will do as I please not what some mangy flee bag tells me to do!" at the end of the sentence Yuki had launched himself at Kyo his fist flying towards his face as he smacked him hard in the cheek, his head recoiled but his body merely turned slightly his eyes still looking at Yuki. A few seconds passed his face moved slowly back towards Yuki his eyes darkening with rage from a light red to an almost crimson state.

As soon as his head was fully turned he launched himself at Yuki his feet and fist flying at him as fast as he could but only managing to be dodged or just to block it. Yuki was winning though while Kyo was on the offensive Yuki decided he would too and began to kick the crap out of Kyo, his fist flew everywhere hitting there mark all the time and before long Kyo had collect his fair share of red and fresh bruising marks. This was it as Yuki went to kick him in the side finishing the fight, but as he did a white blur moved in a flash in front of him tackling Kyo to the ground.


End file.
